Requirements for protecting a vehicle front end may conflict for different crash scenarios. For example, low-speed damageability (LSD) and pedestrian protection requirements may differ. LSD requirements generally dictate that no or minimal damage occurs to various vehicle front end components, e.g., side rails, radiator supports, doors, fenders, hood, hinges, headlamps, etc., at low speeds, e.g., speeds below 15 kilometers per hour (KPH). Accordingly, LSD scenarios generally require that approximately 80 percent of impact energy from a collision be absorbed by a vehicle bumper at speeds of 15 KPH or less. In contrast, pedestrian protection requirements are generally designed to limit pedestrian leg injuries to certain knee shear and bending moment targets at relatively higher speeds, e.g., around 40 kilometers per hour. Accordingly, relative to one another, LSD scenarios generally require a stiff bumper system, whereas pedestrian protection scenarios generally require a softer bumper mechanism. Unfortunately, current vehicle bumper systems are not adaptable to meet these different requirements. There is a need for a vehicle bumper system that can adapt to the respective requirements of an LSD scenario and a pedestrian protection scenario.